


Trade

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: Drabble Fest!!! [14]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Caring Even Bech Næsheim, Caring Isak, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Tea, Tea solves all problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Neither Isak nor Even want to admit that they’re both sick.





	Trade

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: Sickfic where they are both sick at the same time?

“You’re sick,” Isak says, and Even rolls his eyes. He’s busy taking Isak’s temperature for the 5th time today. Isak’s had the flu for a few days now, and today is the worst so far. Even can wait for Isak to get better before he deals with his own cold. It’s not important right now.

“No. I’m not sick, you’re sick,” he says, taking the thermometer from between the younger boy’s lips. He frowns. 39.3.

“Well I can’t be sick because you’re definitely sick,” Isak shoots back.

“No. You’re definitely sick and I’m definitely taking care of you.” Even kisses his hot forehead. His own head is aching and his throat is sore, but it doesn’t matter. Isak needs him.

“Well, we definitely can’t both be sick. That just doesn’t work,” Isak says. Even smiles.

“Not at all.”

“We could…trade off. You can take care of me first and then I’ll take care of you.”

“Fair. Do you want tea?” Isak smiles.

“Thank you. Make lots and have some yourself. It’ll make me feel better.”

“I can see through this trickery Isak, mann i mitt liv.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!  
> Originally posted on tumblr as part of poeandbeaux's Drabble Fest!!!


End file.
